A list of Bear's final sublinal messages
Season 1 # "Anytime you want to visit my home, I'll be right here, ready to play." (Home is Where the Bear Is) # "And come back soon." (Water, Water Everywhere and Picture This) # "By the way, Be sure to come back next time, because there's always somebody pretending something around here." (The Great Pretender) # "Thanks for sharing your day with me." (Share, Bear) # "Keep on dancing." (Dancin' the Day Away) # "And By the way, You and your family can come visit our family here at The Big Blue House. Anytime you want." (The Big Little Visitor) # "I was thinking, should I paint The Big Blue House another color?" (A Wagon of a Different Color) # "Keep those cards and letters coming." (What's in the Mail, Today?) # "I hope all your ups and downs are as safe and fun." (Why Bears Can't Fly) # "Spring on back to The Big Blue House tomorrow." (Spring Fever) # "Be sure come back tomorrow and see what's cooking." (Magic in the Kitchen) # "And By the way. You know, anytime you have a little song in your head, sing it and sing it loud." (Music to My Ears) # "By the way, this Bear will always remember to be here, whenever you come by." (It's All In Your Head) # "And By the way, remember, when you ever play in dirt, you'd always take a bath, because it can be really fun to get clean." (Dirt, I Love You So) # "And By the way. You know, anytime you'd feel like playing a game of checkers, you'd know who to call." (Summer Cooler) # "I guess it's time for me to make like a tree and leave." (Falling for Fall) # "Keep those cards and letters coming." (What's in the Mail, Today?) # "And By the way, remember, you can have your Olympics just like Ojo." (The Ojolympics) # "By the way, this Bear loves spending time with you." (Good Times) # "You'd never smell so good." (Need a Little Help Today) # "And By the way, I hope I'd find you here again real soon." (Lost Thing) # "You look like you've grown." (A Plant Grows in Bear's House) # "I always love starting my Morning with you." (Morning Glory) # "The best sound to me is when you say hello." (Listen Up!) # "By the way, remember. If you're ever afraid, talk to somebody about it. Because the more you know about what you're afraid of, the less afraid you'll be." (Nothing to Fear) # "By the way, Thanks for coming to my party and thanks for the great surprise." (Bear's Birthday Bash) # "By the way, I love it when you come to visit me, make no mistake about that." (Oops, My Mistake) # "By the way, the next time, you have some honey, remember all the bees that made it possible." (Back To Nature) # "Come back tomorrow because I always learn something from you." (You Learn Something New Every Day) # "Say hi to your doctor from this old Bear, and here's wishing you good times and good health." (The Big Blue Housecall) # "By the way, this friendly Bear will be right here, ready to play, whenever you are." (Friends For Life) # "This is one Bear who wishes you sweet dreams, whenever you go to sleep." (The Big Sleep) # "I tucked away a nice slice of honeydew melon way in the back of the fridge." (Eat, Drink Juice & Be Merry) Season 2 * "By the Way. Remember, you don't have to go too far to explore. You never know what you might discover in your own backyard." (Raiders of the Lost Cheese) * "If you ever feel like creating a new book if it isn't an old one, just tell somebody." (The Big Book About Us) * "And By the Way. The next time, you feel afraid, just remember what Luna said. Be brave a minute at a time. And, think of me. Cause I'll be right here, waiting for you and ready to play." (Afraid Not) * "And By the Way, Remember, no matter where you travel far and wide, The Big Blue House and this Bear will always be right here for you to come and visit." (Tutter's Tiny Trip) * "There's Something I Really Want you to know. I Love you too. And I Always will." (Love Is All You Need) * "Next time when you think of an opposite, tell somebody about it." (As Different as Day and Night) * "Come Back Soon. Because I always love sharing my day with you." (What's Mine Is Yours) * "No party would be complete without you." (And To All A Good Night) * "I always like to see you, rain or shine." (All Weather Bear) * "I just thought of something that you and I can cooperate on. What do you say that you and I always meet right here at The Big Blue House where we can play together? Sound good? Great." (We Did It Our Way) * "If you ever want to tell me a story, I'm all ears." (What's The Story?) * "This Bear is always very proud of you, when you take good care of yourself and I'm sure you are a great toileteer." (When You've Got to Go!) * "By the way, If you ever need anything Built, I've got Jacques' phone number." (I Built That!) * "By the way, keep looking at the world around you, hey, you never know. You Might Make a Scientific Discovery of your own." (Scientific Bear) * "And By the way, I just want to tell you, that every time I see you and smell you, that you have your own special way about you and it's great. So come back soon." (I Gotta Be Me!) * "And By the way, Remember, I am always thinking of you." (I Was Just Thinking) * "You are always invited to our dinosaur tea parties." (You Go, Ojo!) * "Please visit me again real soon, because I don't want to miss you." (Wish You Were Here) * "Please come back and visit soon, because I can't wait to see you." (Wait For Me) * "And By the Way, Remember, it doesn't matter whether you're a boy or a girl, What's important is that you are you, and that's the best thing to be." (Boys Will Be Boys) * "They say that practice makes perfect, but even if it makes it just a little bit better, that's okay too." (If at First You Don't Succeed…) * "And By the Way. Be sure to come back and interact with me soon." (Let's Get Interactive) * "Good Luck on solving all the mysteries in your life." (It's a Mystery to Me) * "You always smell good to me." (Smellorama) * "I sensed that I'll be seeing you again very soon." (The Senseless Detectives) * "I always look forward to your visits, because you are one of my favorite best friends." (Friends At Play) * "Like Luna said if you ever got lost, stay where you are and wait for your family and friends to find you." (Lost and Found) * "By the way, the next time you see a bug, say hello to it from me." (Buggin') * "And by the way, I will be meeting you on another fantastical day." (Queen Ojo) * "You didn't happen to know when Luna meant by wait and see? Do you?" (Welcome To Woodland Valley, Part 1) * "By the Way, We're always happy to have you as part of our community." (Welcome To Woodland Valley, Part 2) * "And by the way, I love spending my day with you." (Call It A Day) * "When your grandma or grandpa ever wanted to visit The Big Blue House, you just bring them by the next time you come to visit." (Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun) * "I really like you too." (It's All About You) * "By the way, the next time you do see a doctor say hi to him or her from me." (That Healing Feeling) * "I hope my next discovery will be you at my front door." (Bear's Secret Cave) Season 3 * "I'd look forward to celebrate many more firsts with you." (First Day at Mouse School) * "Read a book!" (Read My Book) * "By the way, One last word, before I go, I love it when you come visit me." (Words, Words, Words) * "And One More thing, what's priceless to me is the time I spend with you." (The Yard Sale) * "By the Way. Remember if you're having a storm to what my friends said, be brave a minute at a time. And, think of me. I'll be standing you right here, in the middle of the day." (Stormy Weather) * "And By the Way. Remember, It's great to try Different things from time to time, but one thing will always stay the same. I will always be happy to see you." (Bats are People Too) * "And by the way, this Bear is very proud of you and I am a great scientist who does an experiment." (What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try?) * "And by the way, The Fairy Tale Ball was just a happily ever after. Forever, after all." (The Fairy Tale Ball (Episode)) * "And by the way, keep the beat. Because someday you might come up with a rhythm all your own." (I For-Got Rhythm) * "And by the way, whenever reading goes very important, reading goes reluctant." (Bear's Book Nook) * "And by the way, One last thing: the tournament only opens at morning and only closes at night." (The Big Ballgame Bonanza) * "And by the way, when you take your shower or a bath later today, remember, wash behind your ears, right there." (Woodland House Wonderful) * "And by the way, it's always a very pleasant surprise to see you at my front door." (You Never Know) * "And by the way, I'm counting the hours until I get to see you again." (I've Got Your Number) * "And By the Way. Remember, you always have a second family right here in The Big Blue House." (The Tutter Family Reunion) * "By the way, tonight when you go to sleep, I hope you have sweet dreams." (Go To Sleep) Season 4 * "This Bear is proud of you, because you are my best friend. I'll be right here, ready to play." (Playing With Best Friends) * "And By the way, No party would be complete without you." (Bear's Big Costume Party) * "This Bear is proud of you, because you are good at solving mysteries. I'll be right here, ready to play." (Bear's Big Mystery) * "By the way, There's Something I Really Want you to know. If you want to send yourself another Love Day card, give somebody to it. I Love you too. And I Always will." (Love Day) * "And by the way, Surprise me again when I get back." (Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday) * "And by the way, This Bear is proud of you, because you know the colors. I'll be right here, ready to play." (Colors Everywhere!) * "And By the way, One last thing before I go, I would love to hear the last rhyme in the night. Even the stars." (Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme) * "And by the way, Like Luna said if you ever got lost, stay where you are and wait for your family and friends to find you." (Found Somewhere I Find) * "And By the Way, one question. Did you ever think that Luna wanted to adopt a tiny planet from 20 years earlier? I didn't even think so." (The Baby's Here!) * "And By the Way. One More thing, what's priceless to me is when this Bear is a little priceless. All, except you." (Buying Money in Bear's House) * "And By the Way. This Bear is proud of you, because you are really brave. I'll be right here, waiting for you and ready to play." (Big Blue Home Of The Brave) * "And By the way, One last thing before I go, if you need anything to build, just build it." (What Does Bear Want to Build?) * "And By the way, One last thing before I go, The most important thing in your life is you did that." (I Did That!) * "And by the way, two last words before I go, You can't draw too hard for me. You can only draw it easier. Slowly, and easy." (Ojo's Picture) * "And by the way, if you meet an animal, no animals were harmed in this episode." (Animals In Our House!) * "By the way, One last word, before I go, I love it when you come visit me." (Authority of Novels) * "And By the Way, one question. Did you ever think The Big Blue House want to communicate another shape? Nah!" (Shape Searchers) * "And By the way, One last thing before I go, if you like to buy, you can receive." (A Trip to the General Store) * "And By the way, I always look forward to your visits, because you are one of my favorite best friends." (Why Can't Be Friends?) * "By the way, keep playing music and keep on singing." (The Great Bandini) * "And by the way, If you're not attempting to get up early instead of going to bed, I'm gonna see you again by morning." (Bear's Big Pajama Party) Season 5 * "I really like you too." (Shoes for Tutter) * "By the way, You Might Make a Scientific Discovery of your own." (Contraptions!) * "And By the way, Remember, As long as it's emotional to communicate with you, so from now on, I will always be happy to see you." (Body Language) * "And By the way, This Bear is proud of you, because you are good at growing plants. I'll be right here, ready to play." (Let's Plant!) * "And By the way, If you're ever worried about something, talk to a grown up, they'll understand." (Let it Go) * "And By the way, This Bear is proud of you, because you are one of the nicest friends of mine. If you want to visit my Big Blue Home, I'll be right here, ready to play." (When You're at Home) * "And By the way, this Bear loves spending time with you. One last thing before I go, this is the end of Daylight Saving Time." (What Time Spends) * "And By the way, Come Back Soon. Because I always love sharing my day with you." (Great Ball of Firefighters) * "And By the Way, one question. You didn't think too hard that Luna had to cooperate? I don't think so." (Expect to Cooperate) * "And by the way, keep the beat. Because someday you might come up with a rhythm all your own." (The Scavenger Hunt) * "And By the Way. Remember, It's great to try Different New Things from time to time, but one thing will always stay the same. I will always be happy to see you." (What's New, Skippy?) * "And By the way, keeping on Making Friends." (Tutter Gathers Some Moss) * "And By the way, if you ever make a friend who comes from a far off place, come back and tell me all about it." (A Strange Bird) * "And By the Way, Remember, no matter where you travel to take a trip far and wide, The Big Blue House and this Bear will always be right here for you to come and visit." (Let's Hit the Road) * "Please come back and visit soon, because I can't wait to see you." (Ojo Misses His Friend) * "And By the way, Come back tomorrow because I always learn something from you." (The Amazing Skippy) * "And By the way, I'd look forward to celebrate many more lasts with you." (Last Day of Mouse School) * "I hope I've been one of the nicest parts of your life, because you are one of the nicest parts of mine." (This Is Your Life, Bear) Season 6 Season 7 * "And By the way, if you ever meet a buddy who comes from a far off place, just tell me all about it." (Puck Meets His Buddy) Season 8 * "By the way, keep looking at the world around you, hey, you never know." (Scientific Bear Strikes Back) * "By the way, tonight when you go to sleep, I hope you have sweet dreams." (In Your Dreams) Season 9 Season 10 * "I hope I've been one of the nicest parts of your life, because you are one of the nicest parts of mine." (Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 2) Category:Lists